


she has pomegranate seeds stuck between her teeth

by Dardarot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux (POV), Dark!Rey, F/M, Finger Sucking, I'd love to add Rey's POV, Kylo Ren (POV), Vaginal Fingering, because this is dark!reylo boiii, dirty talking, mhmmm, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dardarot/pseuds/Dardarot
Summary: The Supreme Leader is dead. Long live the Supreme Leaders.





	1. Charon's Dock

In a galaxy where flagships can be sunk by mere cruisers, a general might be expected to do a trooper’s duty. But in the galaxy he had once known, the one in which the Supremacy hadn’t been bisected by a scrap of a Resistance ship making its last jump to light speed, these things just didn’t happen.

So Armitage Hux took the still operational turbo lift all the way up to the Supreme Leader’s throne room, the very same one the cadets appeared to have lost themselves and their _kriffing_ comlinks in.

He really shouldn’t have been surprised to have lost another couple of stormtroopers on the day the First Order had already lost so many, but having them thrown at you while the automatic doors were still opening would have startled even the likes of the Captain – may the Maker lay her to rest.

“ _General_ ,” he heard Kylo Ren roar as he always does in his presence. All he can do is readjust his coat and expression before having them disheveled all over again. The girl he had last seen handcuffed and manhandled by the enforcer – the same girl who had left the very same enforcer for dead on _his_ Starkiller – was very much free of her binds and very close behind. “ _Move_ ,” he was startled by another one of his barks as the mutt made way for the both of them in the lift.

“ _Ben_ ,” a voice that was not his or any of the two dead men’s started. “ _The fleet_ ,” she turned to the unoccupied throne and the scenery of stars behind it.

“ _Rey,_ ” a voice who was most definitely Ren’s dragged her back. “ _It’s our ship we should be worried about_.”

The doors trapped them all in the lift before he remembered how to breathe. They were already on their way down to the hangar when he finally remembered how to speak. What was happening?

“ _I was hoping you could fill me up on the details, general_ ,” the man to his left – the ever infuriating man – was testing him. He always did.

They had those scum on the run, but they had them hiding now. The old rebel base on the abandoned salt mines of Crait was the new favorite spot. But they will intercept them before they enter its atmosphere. He will make sure of it.

“ _Withhold fire_ ,” the girl to his right – the insolent child – addressed him directly. “ _The Resistance is outnumbered. They’re cornered. They’re scared. They’ll be more than willing to surrender_.”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” He heard another growl, but this time it turned out to be his very own. “Ren, I can see that the cuffs didn’t hold, but have you considered putting a muzzle on your little Jedi whore–”

He couldn’t be sure, he couldn’t trust his own eyes anymore, but he thought he saw the man clenching his fist just around the time it became more difficult for him to breathe.

“Snoke is dead,” he thought he rasped out before the girl stuck one of her hands in his face. He couldn’t be sure, he couldn’t trust his voice anymore.

“ _The Supreme Leader is dead_ ,” she waved it once, twice, then–

Then he was looked up to Kylo Ren as he once looked up to Snoke. He couldn’t be sure, he couldn’t trust his own mind anymore.

“Long live the Supreme Leader.”


	2. Hades' Dinning Room

Kylo Ren has never felt more powerful than he feels now.

Master Snoke did nothing but stoke the fires inside him. He had once justified it as the best way to harden a spear, the only way to make a weapon worth wielding. Because that is all he ever was to him: a war-machine.

Well, this sword came swinging right back at him.

“Ben,” she called him. “Ben,” she reached out to him. “ _Ben_ ,” she moans for him.

“Y _eees_?”

“Ben, please,” she named him. She’s the only one that he allows to do so.

When the extinct Resistance waved their red-tainted white flags on that salt speck in space to match, their general, Leia Organa had tried to do the same. He allowed it once and only to correct her. He was Kylo Ren now, the Supreme Leader.

“Please,” she pulls his protruding fingers away with her fidgeting ones. “Please don’t tease me,” she holds his hand against her lips. It had just been against her other pair of lips and his gloves were glistening. “Take it off,” her tongue traces his index from the knuckle to the tip, lapping up all that sweetness. “Off,” she catches the tip between her teeth and pulls.

“Are you sure? We’re signing the peace treaty this eve,” he presents his now bare fingers to her lips. “They’ll be arriving any moment.” After she sucked on them, after her saliva was running down his hand, he presented them to her other lips. Her pretty little pussy lips.

“My mother, the rebels,” he pulls away but only far enough to swing. “The traitor,” his hand connects with her cunt and there is a deliciously dewy sound that slaps off the walls of the empty conference hall.

 “Ben,” she calls to him. Oh, she’s the only one he will ever allow to do so.

“What will they think of you then?” He slaps her one more time, not enough to sting, but just enough to spread her hot slick all over the cool table. “Huh? What will they think of their heroine then? What will they think of her choking on their enemy’s cock?”

“Buh- _buh_ ,” her eyes are drowning in the tears she’s holding back. They’re not bitter, they’re just bratty.

She needs to learn how to be patient like he once had. Thirty long years he waited for this. She can wait thirty seconds longer

“ _Ben!_ ”  

“What is it, Rey?”

“Ben, I–”

“Say it,” he bends over her, breathes life into her when she looks like she had just run own.

“Ben, I’m going to kill y-OOH,” her mouth forms the roundest of O’s as tears run over the broken damn of her lashes. “If you don’t make me cum right-AH! _RIGHT NOW!_ ”

“That’s my girl,” he pushed his fingers in, raw. “My girl,” he pushes his thumb against her button. “Mine.”

And Kylo Ren has never felt more powerful than he feels right now when he has the entire Galaxy in the palm of his hand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time before I went all Hades and Persephone on everyone's asses.


End file.
